Just Angelus
by Super mutant
Summary: This story is just a short story about Angelus and one of my charicters. *Wrning* this is only my second Fic. so it may stink. Please read and review any one.


He stood in the corner looking for her. But it was she who spotted him first. Well he was still looking she walked up be hind him without as much as making a sound." What do you want Angelus?" asked Fiona. " I should have recognized your aura Fiona," responded Angelus. "I asked what do you want or should I just draw it out of you as painfully as possible? Fiona was saying as Angelus turned to face her "or do you want to fight" asked Fiona as she reached out with her mind. He was taking to long to answer so she decided to take what information she wanted from his mind. "Don't even think about it" came into her mind as she started searching. "Why not. Your talking to long to answer so why not get what I want faster" responded Fiona with her mind well her cold black eyes met Angelus's. She slightly raised an eyebrow in a mocking way as if to say try and fight me we both know who is stronger. "You may be stronger. But I did not come here to fight you." "I need help." Angelus stated with such chilling coldness that a normal humans blood might have frozen right there. "My help with what. Don't tell me that you have gone and broken your whole vow about never letting a humans emotions affect you." Asks Fiona with just as equal cold ness. "Fine don't help me." States Angelus as he turns to leave. Just as he reaches the door he realizes that Fiona is behind him. "What do you want." Asks Angelus almost yelling but pauses to cheek his voice and emotions. "I got what information I wanted from you and I have decide to help you. I need some thing to do. After all I am board. I mean come on yea its fun having every one be afraid of me but I to need excitement in my life. What do you say" Asks Fiona. " Ok but its only because your stronger only by a little but still stronger than me. Ok?" Angelus asks as he stares down at her. "I don't know why you treat me like a little child. I mean I am almost the same age as you which we both know is some where around what 3 maybe 4 centuries old." Asks Fiona as a smug looks starts to cross her face. Some where a cross the bar some one shouts "Look there goes the love birds." Fiona requires the voice came from some one older than her but she know she can take them for they are weak. "Don't," says Angelus "We don't have time." "This will only take one second," replies Fiona. Angelus starts to groan but only to be interrupted by the sound of the older vampire was throne back agenst the bar behind her but no one was around her. "There were done here for now," says Fiona as she turns to leave. Angelus smiles as he relies that Fiona did it all of that with her aura abilities. "Tell her to apologize to me now." Comes a voice into Angeles's head. "I can't tell her what to do and what not to do," responds Angelus with his mind. Angelus turns and goes out side. "What took you so long? Or did you stop to play golf." Asks Fiona. Angelus allows him self a little smile remembering the reference to her past life that was be for he changed her. "Do you realize that the vampire you attacked in there is older than you." Asks Angelus seriously. "She was week she was part of the Rasta line. What can I say? I have spent a long time getting my self a reputation for being feared. I am not about to let some little vampire run it. OK. Do you want my help or not.?" asks Fiona. Angelus bows his head finally starting to admit that perhaps she could be as strong as him or maybe stronger. If she were any stronger she and he would be the strongest ones of there kind. Angelus bows his head "Yes I want your help. But do not be so showy. OK. Do you want to endanger us all or do you like humans so much that you want them to know all about us." asks Angelus. Right after that came out of his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say suddenly remembering why she hated humans so much. They had killed the only person she had allowed her self to love or trust since being turned years before hand. "Sorry wrong thing to say. And I apologize for it." Angelus states as he starts to run a hand through his light brown hair. "It's to late for apologies now," states Fiona staring at him with the coldest of black eyes. "I have to go." Fiona says before turning and starting to run away. Angelus changed form and ran after her. 


End file.
